Life's Little Lessons
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: There are some things you can only learn from experience...those are the type of things Kagome could do with out...or so she thought. A Collection of One-Shots...


**~Life's Little Lessons~**

**Instructions on Life**

**Summary: There are some things you can only learn from experience...those are the type of things Kagome could do with out...or so she thought. A Collection of One-Shots...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Naruto**

**Pairing: Whoever you so desire, with Kagome!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T – M (Some will be teen, some will be mature, it all varies.)**

**A/N: A few of these One-Shots will be interconnected, so...yeah. But I will tell you in the title, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**-x-x-x-**

**1.) Treat Everyone You Meet**

**The Way You Want To Be Treated**

**Part One**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome wouldn't say she was in a sour mood, or a bad mood, or even an _upset_ mood. She was simply tired, and wanted the day to end, and with that being her mind frame, she wasn't really _pleasant_ to anyone in Konoha right now. Making her way through the abnormally busy streets, she passed by a blonde and a pinkette who happened to be arguing about one thing or another, and tried for her apartment, only to be blocked by said girls.

"Kagome!"

"..." She made to move around the two only to be stopped by her blonde _friend_. "Yes...Ino?"

"We were wondering, who are you going to Konoha's Spring Festival with?"

'_Ah...that explains why nobody is off on missions today, it's the start of the three day Spring Festival...'_ Kagome thought about it for a moment, then shook her head, "I'm not going, I think I'll sleep the festival away." Passing the blonde, she was stopped by yet another hand, this one belonging to her pink haired _friend_. "Yes, Sakura?" Her irritation was starting to seep through her normally, well-kept, cheerful façade.

"How can you just sleep through the Spring Festival?"

Kagome had managed to not look either of them in the eyes while keeping this conversation going, but as both moved in front of her, she was forced to glare the two of them down. "Easily, by staying in bed,"

She pushed her way through the barricade that the duo had made and once more started for her apartment. _'You would think they'd never been tired a day in their life~!'_

Kagome turned a corner to the stairs and ran right into another person, only, this one was not one she cared to talk to. Her attitude left much to be desired when this particular person was around her.

"Higurashi, how have you been?"

She answered the question with silence and passed the curious individual who made to follow. She placed her hands together and formed a couple hand signs, "Mokuza Kafusu!" The branches shot out and wrapped firmly around her pursuers wrists and ankles. She vanished around the corner, leaving a highly amused bystander to watch the annoyed individual clamber his way out of the branch obstacle.

**-x-x-x-**

"Finally, alone, and left to my thoughts." She let gravity pull her to her bed and closed her eyes. Really, she hadn't any thoughts to think about, but was relieved to have the silence. It wasn't normally like this, she was usually a very cheerful person, and usually enjoyed her talks with the girls and boys of the ever impressive Rookie Nine. As of last fall, she was twenty-four, and a Jounin of Konoha. She had been placed in charge of a group of three, similarly to Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi. However, she had been lucky enough to be blessed with an elite team, in her opinion; Ayame of the Inuzuka clan, Hanabi of the Hyuuga clan, and Shippou, who was a mystery child. He had appeared at the gates of Konoha only a year ago, covered in blood and crying out for help. She had been on watch duty with Kotetsu since his partner, Izumo, was out sick. So she'd been one of the first to discover the boy. In that, she had also been the one to persuade Tsunade, their latest and greatest, to let the boy stay. While trying to find a place for the child, he had stayed with her, and in the end, the shocker for them all had been when Naruto had asked to let the boy stay with him. He healed quickly, and became quickly attached to Naruto and Kiba both, while still, rarely leaving her side.

As of today, she has been the Sensei of three genii Genin, for a grand total of four months, and she loved every minute of it. But still, with that said, she still got tired from time to time, and right now was one of those times.

_**~KNOCK~KNOCK~KNOCK~**_

Kagome glanced away from the ceiling and towards the door; irritably, she stood and made her way to the door. Swinging it open in one exasperated and livid movement, though, her feelings of irritation and anger faded quickly enough as she stared at absolutely nothing. Now, she was simply confused. "Was it someone else's door?"

"Not quite,"

Startled, she turned around and stared in surprise at the man standing but a few feet before her. "Hatake! Get out!"

A lazy eye stared at her from where the man sat on the sill of a window. "...Give me one good reason why I should. We are partners after all..."

'_Partners...ha!' _Glaring hatefully at the older man, she replied scornfully "I can think of a multitude of reasons! However, if I must give you one, this is my residence not yours, and as such, you have no right to be here!"

"No, give me one that isn't so obvious,"

"...you don't get to pick and choose, Hatake!"

"..."

Kagome growled out exasperatedly, "One reason, you were late last Saturday."

"...but I got there at twelve, just as told."

She really thought that if he said anything more, she would slaughter him then and there, "You got there at the right time, yes, but you were a _day_ late!"

"Could be worse,"

"No, it couldn't! You were supposed to relieve me, Hatake, and instead, I got stuck pulling a seventy-two hour watch because of you! You had an excuse for the first watch, you got out of the second, and you were a day late to the third! There is your reason, NOW GET OUT!" She aimed to punch him, but he side stepped, causing her to stumble forward, twist around, and land a kick to his chest.

"That's the best you can come up with?" He closed his eyes and smiled, "That's pretty weak, and that's not even saying anything about your kick." He patted the spot she'd kicked and made to brush off invisible dirt.

"...why must you do this to me..." She was talking out loud, not expecting him to answer, yet knowing full well that he would. "You hate me, you clearly hate me..."

He listened as she moved away, having undoubtedly given up on trying to remove him from her apartment.

"I did something to you in a previous life, that must be it; and now this is payback for some misdeed on my part."

"I wouldn't say its payback...I just so enjoy seeing you get flustered."

A blush paid a visit to her cheeks as she stared in wonder at the wall in front of her. A weight on her shoulder informed her that her _partner_ was closer than she wanted. "...Kakashi...why were you so late, and why aren't you there now?"

"I got lost on the─"

"─on the road of life...give me something new!" She turned around, glaring him straight in the eyes. Her big mistake, she looked him in the eyes. He had pulled his mask down a bit to reveal his other eye, and the scar that ran down the normally covered eye. His hands were moving and before she knew it, she was against the wall, arms and legs entrapped by the wood of the walls.

"Have you ever heard the saying, treat others the way you wish to be treated?"

"..."

"Yes, I'm sure you have." He answered for her, since she was refusing to say much of anything, too busy glaring at him to speak. He moved a bit closer and placed a hand on her waist. "It doesn't matter, but I was on a mission."

"What part of _partner_ don't you understand?" Kagome almost snapped, "We go on missions together!"

"It involved an old friend. One I knew you didn't care to see,"

"...Orochimaru..." Kagome's eyes dimmed, the only person she truly felt hatred for, the snakish man who had saved her and destroyed her all in one day. A kiss against her neck brought her out of her daze, "Don't even! I still haven't forgiven you, and you have to meet up with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura today!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I was detained and couldn't meet them on time."

Kagome blushed, "GO AWAY!"

"Right, right..." He canceled the jutsu and she fell to her knees right before him. Kneeling down, he kissed her on the lips gently before fixing his mask. "See you later tonight?"

"_Humph...if your not late," _She muttered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world,"

He vanished before her and Kagome let out a sigh, _'Tonight...tonight is the start of the Spring Festivals, the lighting of lanterns and the promise of new things to come.'_ Kagome stood and made her way to the window of her apartment that looked out over Konoha, smiling, she couldn't help but feel excited about the coming of dusk, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go...for a couple hours..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Part One of this Lesson is done, but will Kakashi keep true to his word, or will something come up that keep him from catching her in time for the lighting of the lanterns? Find out in part two! Read and Review~! ^o^''**


End file.
